7thseafandomcom-20200213-history
Théah
Théah is the name of the continent on which all of 7th Sea adventures take place. In many ways, it is a copy of our historical 17th century Europe. = History = Differences with our History While very similar, some notable differences exist. Sorcery On Théah, sorcery exists, and it's a very real power. Noble families carry strange powers in their blood. And if sorcery is a powderful tool, it has a unique cost for its users. The Vaticine Church Like in Europe in the 17th century, one religion prevails. The Vaticine Church is similar to Catholicism but holds a few key philosophical differences. For the vaticine, Science is a mean to understanding the Creator's world, and the institution encourages culture and knowledge through funding schools and universities. However, the Church has a darker side. Théah just emerged from a thirty year long religious conflict : the War of the Cross opposing traditional Vaticine believers to a reform movement called Objectionism. It involved all the nations of Théah and left Eisen in pieces. In addition, the Inquisition has recently emerged and seized power within the Church. The Seventh Sea Théah is surrounded by six seas; however, a mythical seventh sea is considered little more than a sailor's frightening story. The Syrneth On Théah lie the ruins of a far older society known as the Syrneth. These ruins lie under the surface of the earth while others are scattered on western islands. The non-human race which built them remains a mystery. The only things they left humanity are strange artifacts and wondrous inventions, source of a great amount of both puzzling and wealth. The Early Age Rise of the Old Republic (1 AUC - 304 AUC) Théan recorded history originally dated from the founding of the First City, in the lands of the current Vodacce. In the Early Age, a republic rose from Numa which grew to encompass most of Théah. The Republic thrived for centuries, creating a golden age that inspired Théan scholars for the rest of time. The Republic was ruled by a Senate whose members were elected from the Noble families. At the time of the Old Republic, Théah was mainly polytheist, believeing in a pantheon of gods inspired by the visible planets. Republic's fall, Empire's rise (700 AUC - 724 AUC) As the Republic grew old and corrupt, Imperator Gaius Philippus Macer, nephew of a popular Senator, took control through a military coup. Attempting to reclaim the power from him, the Senators used knowledge from Syrneth artifacts and became Théah's first sorcerers. The power base shifted back and the Emperor became nothing more than a puppet ruler. The Empire then expanded its influence and claimed the fertile lands bordering it. The Modern Age The First Prophet (1 AV - 200 AV) 1 AV marks the beggining of the "modern age" (Anno Veritas) with the appearance of the First Prophet. Fifty years after the Senators took control of the Empire, a stranger appeared in the Senate, claiming to be sent by a god called Théus and speaking against the abomination of sorcery and those who took it up. As the Prophet gained a cult following his appearance to the Senate, the Senators considered him a threat and declared him a traitor and a criminal. The Book of the Prophets says that he turned himself in to the authorities before they signed his arrest warrant. Before being executioned, he predicted that three Prohpets would follow, each with a message and duty. His cult grew in strength with the passing years and became two hundred years after the only true faith of the Empire by Imperator [[]], making the Prophet's teachings the official Church of the Empire, and making all of its followers full citizens of the Empire. As sorcerers, the Senators were now against the faith of all citizens and, their power stolen by the Imperator, fled to the bordering lands. East and West Empires (100 AV - 300 AV) The Second Prophet (305 AV - 306 AV)) Imperator Corantine (312 AV - 375 AV)) Imperator Carleman (600 AV) The Third Prophet (1000 AV) The Invasion of Avalon (1028 AV) The rise and fall of the Crusaders (XIIth century AV - 1312 AV) Renaissance (around 1300 AV - Present) The Objectionist Movement (1517 AV - Present) Recent events The Vendel-Vodacce merchant war (1620 Av - Present) The War of the Cross (1636 AV - 1666 AV) The rise of Avalon and the Castillian Armada (1658 AV - 1659 AV) The return of the White Plague (1665 AV - 1666 AV) Montegue's Stand and the Montaigne-Castille war (1666 - Present) The Death of the Hierophant ( AV)) 1668 1669 1670 = Geography = Political Geography Physical Geography = Political Geography = Théah is divided between iconical nations that resemble nations of our world. Avalon (would-be United Kingdom) is the green and enchanted union of three kingdoms (Avalon, Inismore, Highland Marches, recently risen to the forefront of Théah. Castille (would-be Spain) is the fertile nation holding the Headquarters of the Vaticine Church, and partly occupied by Montaigne after a northern Montaigne attack. Eisen (would-be Germany) is a once-proud country, now trying to recover from the War of the Cross. Montaigne (would-be France) is one of Théah's most powerful nations, model of art and culture, and dominated by a crushing tyrant Emperor. Ussura (would-be Russia) is a vast and wild country, living in the ways of their ancestors. The Vendel/Vestenmannavnjar archipelago bears two names, beacuse it is divided between Guilds trying to dominate Théah's economy and fierce warriors refusing to surrender their heritage in the name of profit. Vodacce (would-be Venice) is the cradle of civilization through the Numan Empire. It is now split between seven scheming merchant Princes. The Crescent Empire (would-be arabic Emirate)... Cathay (would-be Chinese Empire)... =Economy= = Languages = = Religion = = Secret societies = Nations are not the only influencing powers on Théah. Several clandestine organizations non resticted to religion or nationality move Théah's politics. The Explorer's Society The Explorer's Society is one of the most prominent club in Théah; it is a multinational organization dedicated to studying the past and discovering geography. The Invisible College The Invisible College is a secretive band of academics who work to protect scientific progress from the fires of Inquisition. The Knights of the Rose and Cross The Knights of the Rose and Cross is an ancient order seeking to bring justice to the unjust and to protect those who cannot do it themselves. Die Kreuzritter Die Kreuzritter was a group of holy Vaticine Knights wiped out in 1411 AV by Arvid I. Los Vagos Los Vagos is a group led by a mysterious masked man, seeking to protect the people of Castille from their enemies within and without. The Rilasciare Also known as the Free Thinkers, the Rilasciare promote free will and self-determination using of unorthodox tactics. Sophia's Daughters Sophia's Daughters is a world wide union of women seeking equality and political power by covert means. Originating with women with some part Sidhe blood, they work to free women from oppression, especially in Vodacce, and work to prolong the inevitable coming of the Fourth Prophet. fr:Théah